The Junkyard
Page made by Xenpai A page for unused portraits or other images. Any image or character on this page is free to use, just remember to credit the owner of it. This page is open for all users to put images in. Portraits Unclaimed Portraits = Ha I tried oh well.png|By Angelcrest52 well um.png|By Angelcrest52. (Bases by Thecharisktrashbin and XxMeowzersxX.) output_qBFsAd.gif|By Astral Alignment BaederePortJunk1.png|Made by: BaedereBaemulator Bad quality lol.png|By User:ChisaiTenshi Genocide.jpeg|by ChisaiTenshi Sapphire I guess.png|by ChisaiTenshi RadfordJunk2.png|by Danielishere Yandere New.png|by Gelangweilt Mime.png|by Gelangweilt Cyan_Ganguro.png|by Gelangweilt Winered.png|by Gelangweilt Red Blue Glasses.png|by Gelangweilt Delinquent_redcat.png|by Gelangweilt Purple_Blue_Catear_Drama_Peace.png|by Gelangweilt otherthing.png|by Ian Rookie,base by Hømøzygosis & Pumpkinhero2 IanJunkyard2.png|by Ian Rookie (eyes by Darkpai, smile by AkikoChan1, hair by Aubrey-Chan and Thecharisktrashbin senpai ugly edition.png|iChibiSenpai asfasasfas.png|by JustCynical Bitch where.png|By Kawai~Pandah download_20161016_140242.png|by Kizana Haruka Student 160000.png|by KokoroNani FemaleU5_2.jpg|By MakiseSatomi Example 1.png|by Mino Mecheenio idkgfsfgdsfd.png|by PISTACHIOLORD WhoEverWantsThis.png|By RainbowChanIsDank Forjunkyard2F.png|By RainbowChanIsDank Forjunkyard3F.png|By RainbowChanIsDank Warui_Kopi.png|by SonrisitasParodyFans KuuHaruka.png|by SonrisitasParodyFans GogonaNEW.png|by SonrisitasParodyFans KM.png|by SonrisitasParodyFans KohariGurinata.png|by SonrisitasParodyFans Gyaru Yuna.png|by SonrisitasParodyFans Kokorito.png|by SonrisitasParodyFans MasumenosKoshaku.png|by SonrisitasParodyFans MckenzieSuccubus.png|by SonrisitasParodyFans EmoInfochan.png|by SonrisitasParodyFans PippiOsuonlypink.png|by SonrisitasParodyFans YanDereMyVersion.png|by SonrisitasParodyFans OsanaNajimiRedEyes.png|by SonrisitasParodyFans STCSCP.png|by SonrisitasParodyFans Tainosha.png|by SonrisitasParodyFans Junkyard1.png|by SonrisitasParodyFans Junkyard2.png|by SonrisitasParodyFans Junkyard3.png|by SonrisitasParodyFans Junkyard4.png|by SonrisitasParodyFans Junkyard5.png|by SonrisitasParodyFans Junkyard6.png|by SonrisitasParodyFans Junkyard7.png|by SonrisitasParodyFans Junkyard8.png|by SonrisitasParodyFans Junkyard10.png|by SonrisitasParodyFans Council.png|Portrait by SonrisitasParodyFans, base by Hømøzygosis and Hair by Duckpump and YandereDev1 (Not real) Sakigirl.png|Portrait by SonrisitasParodyFans, base by Hømøzygosis and Hair by RainbowChanIsDark and SonrisitasParodyFans. TriTails.png|Portrait by SonrisitasParodyFans, base by Hømøzygosis and Hair by Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader and SonrisitasParodyFans. StillJunk.png|Portrait by SonrisitasParodyFans, base by Avnore and Hair by XxMeowzersxX and Thecharisktrashbin. budoisgayandmaiwaifuisyanderedevwhatareyoureadingthis.png|Portrait by SonrisitasParodyFans, base and accesory by Pumpkinhero2 and Hair by Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader. PortShimaMindslavePie.png|Portrait by SonrisitasParodyFans, Base by Darkpie, Hairstyle by Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader and Accesory by Pumpkinhero2 eacher.png|By SonrisitasParodyFans, Hair by RainbowChanIsDank and Base by Hømøzygosis Student 6-1471986991.png|by SpeedyBunny I MADE A PORTRAIT MA.jpg|By PISTACHIOLORD KoharuH R.png|by Pixel Sheikah Freddy Fazbear.PNG|Freddy Fazbear by Pumpkinhero2 Christmas Mai Waifu Old.PNG|by Pumpkinhero2 CirnoModePortrait.png|Cirno Mode Portrait by Pumpkinhero2 DogLover.png|by Pumpkinhero2 Rainbow Girl.png|by Pumpkinhero2 RainbowBoy!!!.PNG|by Pumpkinhero2 RandomGirl.png|by Pumpkinhero2 RandomTeacher.png|by Pumpkinhero2 RandomTeacher2.png|by Pumpkinhero2 I made this, Looks nice.png|by Pumpkinhero2 Just_For_Fun.png|by Pumpkinhero2 Looks_Like_Antlers.png|by Pumpkinhero2 CoolGreenTeacher.png|by Pumpkinhero2 ReallyCoolGothBoy.PNG|by Pumpkinhero2 ByPat.png|by Pumpkinhero2 Macaroni.png|by Pumpkinhero2 OrangeKokonaGlasses.png|by Pumpkinhero2 BaseMale.PNG|by Pumpkinhero2 I_dunno_what_to_call_it_lol.png|by Pumpkinhero2 BoyPippi.png|by Pumpkinhero2 Sota2.png|by Pumpkinhero2 Pretty.png|by Pumpkinhero2 Pretty2.png|by Pumpkinhero2 LittleBoy1.png|by Pumpkinhero2 LittleBoy2.png|by Pumpkinhero2 LittleBoy4.png|by Pumpkinhero2 21212121212121212121212121212121.png|by Pumpkinhero2 ACutey.png|by Pumpkinhero2 232343483843884374837847854834.png|by Pumpkinhero2 Student_19X.png|by Pumpkinhero2 Student_19W.png|by Pumpkinhero2 Evil TTT.png|by Pumpkinhero2 Red.png|by Pumpkinhero2 Green Hair.png|by Pumpkinhero2 Purple.PNG|by Pumpkinhero2 1c7sof.gif|by Pumpkinhero2 jjbb.png|by Pumpkinhero2, base by Hømøzygosis MwMe.png|by Pumpkinhero2 MMW.PNG|by Pumpkinhero2 Bb.png|by Pumpkinhero2 Sharkbait.png|by Pumpkinhero2 PURPLEY!!!!.png|by Pumpkinhero2 Bookworm.png|by Pumpkinhero2 SakyuNewHair.png|by Pumpkinhero2 RIP_HARAMBE.jpeg|by Thecharisktrashbin matchingbluurp.jpeg|by Thecharisktrashbin CHIKACHIKACHII.jpeg|by Thecharisktrashbin NITORI.jpeg|by Thecharisktrashbin cuteakuma.jpeg|by Thecharisktrashbin Blernd.jpeg|by Thecharisktrashbin Rawr_xD.jpeg|by Thecharisktrashbin NewChar13.jpeg|by Thecharisktrashbin NewChar12.jpeg|by Thecharisktrashbin NewChar10.jpeg|by Thecharisktrashbin NewChar11.jpeg|by Thecharisktrashbin NewChar9.jpeg|by Thecharisktrashbin NewChar8.jpeg|by Thecharisktrashbin NewChar6.jpeg|by Thecharisktrashbin NewChar5.jpeg|by Thecharisktrashbin NewChar3.jpeg|by Thecharisktrashbin NewChar2.jpeg|by Thecharisktrashbin NewChar1.jpeg|by Thecharisktrashbin Juuunk1.jpeg|by Thecharisktrashbin Juuunk3.jpeg|by Thecharisktrashbin CharJunk4.jpeg|by Thecharisktrashbin CharJunk5.jpeg|by Thecharisktrashbin unused1.jpeg|by Thecharisktrashbin unused2.jpeg|by Thecharisktrashbin unused4.jpeg|by Thecharisktrashbin unused5.jpeg|by Thecharisktrashbin unused6.jpeg|by Thecharisktrashbin unused9.jpeg|by Thecharisktrashbin unused10.jpeg|by Thecharisktrashbin unused11.jpeg|by Thecharisktrashbin unused12.jpeg|by Thecharisktrashbin unused13.jpeg|by Thecharisktrashbin unused14.jpeg|by Thecharisktrashbin Ocean hair.png|By TheYandereRedpanda, base by YangireChibi Lil'Girl.png|By TheYandereRedpanda, base by YANDERETSKUI GirlYayThingWow.png|By TheYandereRedpanda, base by AkikoChan1 Blue green pink.png|By TheYandereRedpanda, base by Hømøzygosis DarkuTemplatesAreGoodTemplates.png|By TheYandereRedpanda, base by Darkpai Random-0.png|by User:TheYandereRedpanda, base by Hømøzygosis YAy4Mei.png|By TheYandereRedpanda yoyoagogo.png||byTheYandereRedpanda Im_bored.png|by TheYandereRedpanda, base by Hømøzygosis GirlLoli.png|By TheYandereRedpanda, base by DuckPimp Kyoshi was young once.png|By TheYandereRedpanda ThisGuyIsCool.png|By TheYandereRedpanda CutePeriwinkleGirl.png|byTheYandereRedpanda, base by DuckPimp GymTeacherPersonYay.png|byTheYandereRedpanda, base by Hømøzygosis RandomGirl-0.png|byTheYandereRedpanda, base by Hømøzygosis BoredomLovesMe.png|byTheYandereRedpanda FeminineFemaleFem.png|TheYandereRedpanda, base by Hømøzygosis Ghoulgirlyay.jpg|By TheYandereRedpanda, base by thecharisktrashbin Mindslavegalyay.jpg|By TheYandereRedpanda, base by Thecharisktrashbin Random girl.png|By TheYandereRedpanda Pippiish thing.jpg|By TheYandereRedpanda, base by Xenpai ahem yay.png|By TheYandereRedpanda, base by Hømøzygosis ThisGirlLooksCool.png|By TheYandereRedpanda, base by Xenpai yay red kokona.png|By TheYandereRedpanda, base by Xenpai GirlPerson.png|By TheYandereRedpanda, base by YANDERETSKUSHI Mindslave.jpg|By TheYandereRedpanda, base by Thecharisktrashbin GirlThing.png|By TheYandereRedpanda, eyes by Xenpai, base by AkikoChan1 SheGirlYay.png|By TheYandereRedpanda, base by Hømøzygosis sunset.png|By TheYandereRedpanda, eyes by Xenpai Eye_covered.png|By TheYandereRedpanda Yayyayyay.png|By TheYandereRedpanda, base by Xenpai -Base1.png|By TheYandereRedpanda MeiOldHair.jpg|By TheYandereRedpanda Ahemmmm.png|By TheYandereRedpanda, eyes originally by Darkpai Colors.png|By TheYandereRedpanda, eyes by Darkpai -Base.png|By TheYandereRedpanda boyishgirlish.png|By TheYandereRedpanda, eyes originally by Darkpai BaseO.png|By TheYandereRedpanda, base by AkikoChan1 yayyay.png|By TheYandereRedpanda, eyes originally by Darkpai Smileyyyyyyyy.png|By TheYandereRedpanda, base by AkikoChan1 Teach.png|By TheYandereRedpanda, base by Hømøzygosis Smiley.png|By TheYandereRedpanda, base by AkikoChan1 DO NOT TOUCH THIS CHILD.png|By Truekung base by Thecharisktrashbin WXYZ2.png|by Xenpai Cute.png|by Xenpai Grul.png|By User:Xenpai Note: Don't claim if it's not going to be an OC here. Grul2.png|By Xenpai SakiPixlr.png|by XxMeowzersxX whatisthismagnificentcreation2.png|by XxMeowzersxX purple-cyan-saki.png|by XxMeowzersxX Midori6thhair.jpg|by XxMeowzersxX bubblegum_theme.png|by XxMeowzersxX kaarudi.png|by XxMeowzersxX Konennanoko.png|by XxMeowzersxX candymandy.png|by XxMeowzersxX yellpurple.png|by XxMeowzersxX gxdgxdb.png|by XxMeowzersxX Oghgc.png|by XxMeowzersxX ff.png|by XxMeowzersxX uehwofyebgwu.png|by XxMeowzersxX ftdcjtr.png|by XxMeowzersxX irs.png|by XxMeowzersxX kyoshiboi.png|by XxMeowzersxX tcu.png|by XxMeowzersxX whaaatmam.png|by XxMeowzersxX, base by Duckpimp MeowzersJunk1.png|by XxMeowzersxX MeowzersJunk3.png|by XxMeowzersxX, base by Danielishere MeowzersJunk4.png|by XxMeowzersxX trashyportrait.png|by XxMeowzersxX hmmhMhMMM.png|by XxMeowzersxX WEEPINGWILLOWTREE.png|by XxMeowzersxX trashoftheccentury.png|by XxMeowzersxX, base by Hømøzygosis randomjunk.png|by XxMeowzersxX vgggggggggh.png|by XxMeowzersxX, credits TBA meowzersocbun.png|by XxMeowzersxX, credits to Darkpai and Pixel Sheikah confusedghoul.jpg|by XxMeowzersxX, base by hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm.png|by XxeowzersxX, credits TBA christmas pippi.png|by XxMeowzersxX, credits TBA Malehimeloli.jpg|by XxMeowzersxX, credits TBA IT MUST BE PINK.png|by XxMeowzersxX, credits TBA Femaleflowerchillld.jpg|by XxMeowzersxX, credits TBA billnyethescienceguyyy.png|by XxMeowzersxX, credits TBA dramaclubhuehehe.png|by XxMeowzersxX, credits TBA anothersciencegirlorwhatever.png|by XxMeowzersxX, credits TBA LOLi.jpg|By Redpandere-chan, base by Thecharisktrashbin LipstickGirl.png|By Redpandere-chan, base by Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader Smirk.png|By Redpandere-chan, base by Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader SmudgyGirl.png|By Redpandere-chan Wow i had fun with editing.png|By Redpandere-chan, base by AkikoChan1, eyes by Darkpai YAyayayyacurlyhairrffff.png|By Redpandere-chan, base by AkikoChan1 wooowwwiiihsgfuibgpishnaugi.png|By Redpandere-chan, base by Hømøzygosis musicgirliguess.png|by XxMeowzersxX, credits TBA Mindslavegurl.jpg|By Redpandere-chan, base by Thecharisktrahbin Character.png|By Redpandere-chan PWetttyyyy.jpg|By Redpandere-chan, eyes by Thecharisktrashbin mmmMMMMhhfsfhbjaf.png|By Redpandere-chan, base by Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader Flowergirl..?.png|By Redpandere-chan, base by YANDERETSKUHI GirlWavy.png|By Redpandere-chan, base by AkikoChan1 StarHairclip.png|By Redpandere-chan, base by Hømøzygosis Watashi.png|By Ian Rookie. TeacherYay.png|By Redpandere-chan aj bowl.png|by Pumpkinhero2 Artist.png|by Pumpkinhero2 Batwoman.png|by Pumpkinhero2 Uo Nown.png|by Pumpkinhero2, base by Mougeki Mero. love love love.png|by Pumpkinhero2 Isa Blazer.png|by Pumpkinhero2 don't judge1.png|by Pumpkinhero2, Base by Duckpimp Portrait One.png|''Created by Portrait-chan'' ....png|By Truekung Base by Thecharisktrashbin Yellow.PNG|by Pumpkinhero2 Swimmemrmemrm.png|by Pumpkinhero2, base by Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader Bllllppppsssswooo.png|By Redpandere-chan, base by Hømøzygosis GirlWithBigEyesnshjfn.png|By By Redpandere-chan, base by Hømøzygosis LoliGirlThingYayWowOmgKillMe.jpg|By By Redpandere-chan, base by Thecharisktrashbin KittyCat.png|By Redpandere-chan bases used by: AkikoChan1, portrait goes w/ Kitty2 Kitty2.png|By Redpandere-chan, goes with KittyCat iDK CHICKEN NOODLE SOUP FOR THE SOUL.jpg|By The PistachioLord Jupiter Portrait 1.png|Created by Ølixia CharaIguess.jpg|By ChisaiTenshi Whjhjhjjh.png|By Redpandere-chan, base by AkikoChan1 Drama Club Member 1.png|by Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader Osen'sJunkyard4.png|by Osenaria CONTACT OWNER TO CLAIM BreadBraid.png|by Osenaria CONTACT OWNER TO CLAIM Whut.png|by Osenaria CONTACT OWNER TO CLAIM mewmewmewmewmew.png|By Redpandere-chan, base by Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader Portrait 2.jpg|Made by The Pistachio Lord Portrait1.jpg|Made by The PistachioLord Lpoodjfpoiuadf.jpg|Made by The Pistachio Lord |-| Claimed Portraits= You CANNOT use these portraits. J1.png|by Xenpai J5.png|by Xenpai J6.png|by Xenpai J8.png|by Xenpai J2.png|by Xenpai (x2) J10.png|by Xenpai J3.png|by Xenpai J4.png|by Xenpai IMG_20160527_152152.jpg|by BrynnWillow Eramiaumiau.png|by SonrisitasParodyFans Free_Portrait344.png|by Rena-Shi Oie animation (4).gif|by Perimaru Bluh23.png|by Rena-Shi CattyNoir.png|by Kawai~Pandah 146803664431013.png|by BrynnWillow NANA.png|by PISTACHIOLORD 288aace048ac448f8746509337aa3fc4.png|by TsunIsBack OnionHeadMAC.png|by CrabbyMeal IMG_20160715_111606.jpg|by BrynnWillow Student1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111purplewave.png|by MadPie Uta Defone.png|by Bell Dan Momo_Momeyo.png|by Bell Dan Tei_Seiko.png|by Bell Dan Maku Aoi.png|by Bell Dan May Aoi.png|by Bell Dan Seibu Jinsei.jpg|by Bell Dan JebKerman.png|by MetalBreakerZ SailorMoonPort.png|by MetalBreakerZ MetalIRL.png|by MetalBreakerZ KawaiiBoi.png|by MetalBreakerZ RedHairedGaru.png|by MetalBreakerZ SmilingMaleTeacher.png|by MetalBreakerZ OpsIDiditAgain.png|by Bell Dan What a rebel.png|by Avnore PinkChan.png|by Markmossing twilekID.png|by Markmossing 146839917822395 (1).png|by BrynnWillow Port1.png|by Darkpai Port2.png|by Darkpai MidoriKoharu.png|by SonrisitasParodyFans Inkyu2.png|by SonrisitasParodyFans aviary-image-1468400523717.png|by BrynnWillow aviary-image-1469291089113.png|by BrynnWillow Nana.png|by SonrisitasParodyFans CustomTeacher.png|by Angelcrest52 Grul Black.jpg|by Xenpai Port3.png|by Darkpai 147036104736106.png|by BrynnWillow 147036104736106 (1).png|by BrynnWillow makeupbow.png|by Angelcrest52 YunaWithoutTail.png|by SonrisitasParodyFans FemRed.png|by Angelcrest52 REdHair.png|by Angelcrest52 NewOC.png|by PrincessAire Redhead.png|By Angelcrest52 MessyHair.png|By Angelcrest52 OC2.png|by Pixel Sheikah MusuCult.png|By Blue Okaloka.png|by SonrisitasParodyFans TemplateJunky.png|By: Kawai~Pandah Port7.png|By Darkpai JunkyardMaterial.png|By: Kawai~Pandah PurplyHair1.png|By Angelcrest52 Nottobetakensrsly.png|By Darkpai portraitduck.png|By User:DuckPimp YUnaPonytail.png|By Angelcrest52 PortraitAire101.png|By PrincessAire FemJokerPort.png|My Darkpai HerlequinPort.png|By Darkpai kawaiistudentID.png|by User:Markmossing Some digimon looking hoe.png|By Avnore Chia Rida.png|By DanielLee1705 GiveAway.png|by ThatOtakuAuthor sandyloanshark.jpg|"What a sandy loanshark!" - by Myew brownredcateyesoccult.png|by Myew Hehe.png|by KokoroNani kokacola.png|by Myew kuuewuhbfhqw.png|by Myew minapinkpurple.png|by Myew Okarutovhgv.png|by Myew J7.png|by Xenpai J9.png|by Xenpai MintyOCPortrait.png|by Kawai~Pandah Fland.jpg|By Odango Atama Vicki'sFappingMaterial.png|Kawai~Pandah kuurainbow.png|by Myew imsorry.png|by Myew Why Does This Look So Bad.png|By Angelcrest52 EVERYBODY WANTS TO BE POPPY POPPY EVERYBODY WANTS TO BE.jpeg|by MakiseSatomi If money cant buy happiness then they is it so fabulous?.png|by MakiseSatomi KuudereModified.png|by Pumpkinhero2 Ola mama.png|by NyaonixMeowstic SheHazBlueChokerPortrait.png|by ThatOtakuAuthor kuupink.png|by Myew Junkyard OC.png|by Gelangweilt Delinquent_UnknownName.png|by Gelangweilt ididsobadlol.png|by XxMeowzersxX Pinki_Himedere.png|by Gelangweilt OC136.png|By Darkpai ghvfghchn.png|by Myew Cyan_Pinki.png|by Gelangweilt j10000.png|by XxMeowzersxX halloweenpippi.png|by XxMeowzersxX JJJJJJJJJ.png|by Myew Student734.png|by SonrisitasParodyFans Screenshot 2016-08-24 at 1.11.07 AM.png|by Meowzers Iufvfo.png|by Myew Blondi ArtClub.png|by Gelangweilt CyborgModePortrait.png|by SonrisitasParodyFans Pink_Ronshaku.png|by Gelangweilt Pink_Clubleader.png|by Gelangweilt Oji Hime-0.png|By Hømøzygosis Oji Hime.png|By Hømøzygosis Hiro Kuro.png|By Hømøzygosis Club Member2.PNG|by Pumpkinhero2 F01_falconwear_.png|by MadPie GIRL A 1.png|by User:MadPie TemplateBun.png|by Kawai~Pandah TemplateHalf.png|by Kawai~Pandah Oka_poop.png|by XxMeowzersxX jukublue.png|by Myew AbsoluteTrash.png|By Bluecats NaoSonoda.jpeg|by Thecharisktrashbin Club Member1.PNG|by Pumpkinhero2 Club Member3.PNG|by Pumpkinhero2 Club Member4.PNG|by Pumpkinhero2 MikaAyase.jpeg|Portrait by Thecharisktrashbin, base by AkikoChan1 WhoEverWantsThis2.png|By RainbowChanIsDank HonokaKousaka.jpeg|Honoka Kousaka by Thecharisktrashbin, base by AkikoChan1 GlitchCyan.png|by SonrisitasParodyFans BIRB.jpeg|Kotori Minami by Thecharisktrashbin, base by AkikoChan1 Purple_Butterfly.png|by Gelangweilt Port by Trent.png|by Trenzee Tomboy?.png|by Trenzee Gdnz.png|By XxMeowzersxX CharJunk2.jpeg|by Thecharisktrashbin Edgy.png|by Trenzee RadfordJunk1.png|byDanielishere CharJunk1.jpeg|by Thecharisktrashbin Sakyunormal.png|by SonrisitasParodyFans -ssduo.png|by XxMeowzersxX Demon?.png|by Trenzee Osen'sJunkyard2.png|by Osenaria, base by AkikoChan1 Osen'sJunkyard.png|by Osenaria, base by Avnore Grey Grey Beauty.png|by Gelangweilt Dip.png|by XxMeowzersxX Trash20000.png|by XxMeowzersxX, base by Hømøzygosis Trash20001.png|by XxMeowzersxX, base by Hømøzygosis 666666666.png|by XxMeowzersxX Edgyjunk.png|by XxMeowzersxX RadfordJunk3.png|by Danielishere RadfordJunk4.png|by Danielishere MeowzersJunk2.png|by XxMeowzersxX, base by Darkpai Durrdurr.png|by XxMeowzersxX Junkie.png|by Osenaria Junk.png|by Osenaria Cutie.png|by Smol (sleepy loli girl) Port by Trent 2.png|by Trenzee Blondie.png|by Trenzee base by Hømøzygosis Pinktails.png|by Trenzee base by Hømøzygosis Purple tails.png|by Trenzee base by Hømøzygosis Tealhair.png|by Trenzee base by Hømøzygosis somechick.png|by XxMeowzersxX Pink_Basu_Himedere.png|by Gelangweilt I_was_hungry_while_making_this.png|by TheYandereRedpanda, base by AkikoChan1 I_was_bored.png|by TheYandereRedpanda Im_makin_shit.png|by TheYandereRedpanda, base by Darkpai Pweettyyy.png|by TheYandereRedpanda DisBitchEmoAF.png|byTheYandereRedpanda, base by Hømøzygosis GekiSakuka.png|by SonrisitasParodyFans (claimed by Kuro96Neko) CharJunk3.jpeg|by Thecharisktrashbin unused8.jpeg|by Thecharisktrashbin unused3.jpeg|by Thecharisktrashbin unused7.jpeg|by Thecharisktrashbin Chiki Saiko.png|by SmolChildYanYan MMMM.png|By Darkpai BasicEdgyGirl.jpg|by XxMeowzersxX, credits TBA Mizu Kaishi.png|Made by PrincessAire, base by AkikoChan1 and Hairstyles by Gelangweilt, Pixel Sheikah, CracKers :B and Truekung Saitamaaaa.png|by Osenaria HalloweenSpecial.png|by Osenaria A holiday special portrait Forjunkyard1F.png|By RainbowChanIsDank Shemale.png|by TheYandereRedpanda, base by Hømøzygosis well_i_tried.png|by XxMeowzersxX, credit TBA WinkaDink.png Blank.png mai nursu.png|by XxMeowzersxX, credits TBA ProfesoraProstixd.png|Portrait by SonrisitasParodyFans, Base by Hømøzygosis & Pumpkinhero2 23e3295434823q38w4389545.png|by Pumpkinhero2 BestonesofarePNG.png|by Pumpkinhero2 LittleBoy3.png|by Pumpkinhero2 cottoncandy.jpeg|by Thecharisktrashbin junkyyyy.png|by Pumpkinhero2 111111111111111111111111111111111111.png|by Pumpkinhero2 hmmwhattonamewhattoname.jpg|by XxMeowzersxX, base by Thecharisktrashbin bluRRR.jpeg|by Thecharisktrashbin Shinygirlyay.jpg|By TheYandereRedpanda, base by Darkpai ysenpai.PNG|by Pumpkinhero2 NewChar7.jpeg|by Thecharisktrashbin NeonLover.png|by Pumpkinhero2 Yayzers.jpg|By TheYandereRedpanda, base by AkikoChan1, eyes by Thecharisktrashbin Yay copy.png|By TheYandereRedpanda Juuunk2.jpeg|by Thecharisktrashbin YayGirl.png|By TheYandereRedpanda, base by Hømøzygosis Fe.png|By TheYandereRedpanda, base by Hømøzygosis, mouth by AkikoChan1 YuiR R.png|by Pixel Sheikah YunaH R.png|by Pixel Sheikah Leisha.png|By SonrisitasParodyFans and Base by AkikoChan1. SmolBirb.png|by Osenaria 2ndPortrait.png|by LucyDreemurr, base by Thecharisktrashbin 3rdPortrait.png|by LucyDreemurr 4thPortraitNoShadow.png|by LucyDreemurr 1stPortrait.png|By LucyDreemurr FlowerEyeEyyy.png|by Osenaria SupposedToBeMyOCButImGivingItAway.png|By ThatOtakuAuthor CurlyHairWithCyanTiesAndBunnyClip.png|By ThatOtakuAuthor Kisekae Note for Kisekae makers : You must reply to whoever saying they claimed your Kisekae with the code. Other art Student Unknown.png|Placeholder. Category:Miscellaneous Pages Category:Lists Category:Junkyards